


Jason Todd: Outlaw's Quest

by TheHaven



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: heroes in crisis spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Roy Harper was killed. Shot by a unidentified murderer at the Sanctuary. But he won't be gone for long. Because Jason Todd has a plan, on his Outlaw's quest.





	Jason Todd: Outlaw's Quest

In a sea of bodies there is Jason Todd. Standing over with an unloaded handgun. God, why did he ever stick to Batman’s rules? Why did he ever try to play the good guy role? He was an Outlaw through and through. Outlaws.... He almost misses them, all of them, Kory, Bizarro, Artemis, and Roy. They didn’t leave on the best of terms. He told them that if their friendship meant anything to, and before Roy could even finish, Jason told him it didn’t.

Jason slumps down in a chair, removing his scarlet red mask. Running his fingers threw his hair. He sighed. Was all of this worth it? Was shooting the penguin in cold blood something he could be proud of? He fought his own father over this. He was disowned. He separated himself from his friends, however few that he had. And now he’s all alone.  
Bzzt.  
Bzzzt.  
Bzzt.  
A call? He hasn’t gotten one in weeks... who could it be? Jason sighed again and put the communicator to his ear.  
“Who are you and what do you want” he says bluntly.  
“Jason.” A familiar, cold voice states.  
“Bruce? Look, i think you said everything you had to say. Still nursing that swelling on my forehead too.”  
“Jason...”  
“What? Do you want me to return the Batarang that i stole? Is that it? Cause that's mine and i stole it fair and square.”  
“Jason.”  
“Does the little brat need help with something? Something you wouldn't ‘approve’ of?”  
“Jason. Stop”  
“What the hell do you want?”  
“Roy Harper is dead”  
All the sarcasm and snide comments stop as soon as those words reach his ears. Roy. Is dead? Was it Heroin? Was he back on it? Was it Cheshire? Was it a Titans mission? So many thoughts are racing through his mind. Roy Harper, an Outlaw is dead.  
Jason goes to grab his mask again. Putting it on in an effort to hide the change in his voice. He hits a button to put it on speaker as he starts reloading his gun. He’s keeping himself busy so he can ask...  
“What happened”  
“The sanctuary... there... there was an attack.”  
*The goddamn sanctuary, Roy had told him about how he was thinking about going there, to maybe finally get some real help with the addictions. “Wally’ll be there” he told him. “You’re not worried about me are ya, Jaybird?” He’d tease.  
“We have some suspects but right now we ne—“  
“No. No. Let me get this straight.”  
“Jason...”  
“No! You shut your goddamn mouth! That place was your idea and now he’s dead because of you. I can’t.... I was so mad at him last time.” He drops the communicator on the ground and walks away.  
“Jason!”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————

Two days later. Its dark in the sanctuary. He’s glad the robots had been taken down, this would have made the plan so much harder. He looks around, the trinity are still talking. He doesn’t think they’ve gone since The attack happened. Theres whispers of suspects, a shout in defense of said suspect. They’re so wrapped up in the problem that they made that no one notices Jason sneak into the house. The smell of blood is still floating in the air. This didn’t normally bother Jason, but now? He almost vomits in his mask.  
——————————————————————————————————-  
“Ahahaha! You—you threw up in your mask!! Oh my god that's so funny!” Roy laughs at Jason. They’d been Outlaws for a few weeks and Roy thought it’d be a good idea to cook Oliver’s famous chili. It as not.

“Harper. You are— uggggghhhh... Never allowed to cook again.”  
“Worth it”  
“I hate you”  
“Why did you even put your mask back on?”  
“I didn’t think it would be that bad. Shut up.”

———————————————————————————————————————  
The bodies aren’t there, Jason creeps his way out of the house while he over hears Superman.  
“A service will be held next week. A old Native American friend will be in charge of it” He explains.

Jason thinks, the plan has been changed. As he watches Superman and Wonder Woman float off into the sky. He ducks behind a hay bale to avoid being seen. He watches from there as he watches Batman walk to the Bat-mobile. But he stops.

“Jason.” He states. “You’re invited”  
Of course he knew he was there, Superman would be to immersed into the conversation to pay attention to his hearing and vision. But Batman never lets his guard down.  
Batman doesn’t even turn around to address him. And then starts to walk again to the batmobile.  
————————————————————————————————————————  
“We are gathered here today to remember and cherish the life of Roy Harper.” Jason hears from the tall native man conducting the service. Bruce told him that his presence might... “agitate” some members of the community. So he was instructed to stay out of sight.  
One by one he watches the people in Roy’s life say their piece on him, how his commitment to self improvement inspired them. How he was the best of them. How he was Oliver’s most trusted partner  
Hearing what the have to say makes the plan that much harder. And if it doesn’t work, he’ll never be able to look them in the eyes again. He can hardly already.

After a few hours, everyone says what they had to say. The leave in their cars. And now Jason can go through with his plan. They laid Roy Harper to rest, and now Jason Todd is going to wake him up.

He digs.  
And digs.  
And digs  
And digs.  
And finally there's the coffin. His best friend’s coffin.  
———————————————————————————————————————

It took almost 2 days with a plane he stole from the penguin. But Jason sets foot in the mountains of the Himalayas, where Taila Al Ghul brought him back to life. He hopes this works how he wants

He drags the coffin to the secret door hidden in the wall of the mountain. And knocks.  
“Speak the code” a voice says.  
“At the end of the world, there is only the demon. Long may the Al Ghul family reign”  
“...correct......”  
The wall lowers and creeks as it reveals the room that Jason was re-birthed in. But then, he hears a voice.  
“well hello, Jason, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
Talia Al Ghul is standing in a balcony above the pit, from where he was dropped.

“Talia,I need to use the pit.” Jason stated as he kept walking, dragging the coffin alongside him. He doesn't wait for a response as he starts walking to it.

"well, little prodigal son, your father and his damn new "wife" have disrespected me, and the Al Ghul name. So you will not be granted access to the Lazarus pit. And tell you Father that he is longer welcome here." She said as she turned away to the door and snapped her fingers.

"Talia! Talia!" Jason shouts out. As he hears the door slam. He starts to get the feeling he isn't alone now. there's a rustling, a shuffling of feet. And suddenly he's surrounded by members of the League of Assassins. all equipped with swords and staffs.

"That it? You think i'm gonna back down from that? Come one!!" Jason sets down the coffin and pulls out his handguns. All hell breaks lose.  
"AAAAH!" he screams as fires and fires. He can't keep going he'll run out of ammo at this rate. but there's so many of them. But Jason Todd is a man possessed. When he runs out of ammo, he grabs an assassin and steals their own sword before driving a knee into their stomach. How long has he been fighting? How many did he take out with his pistols? how are they still going? How many are still left?  
Swords are stuck into shoulders. Knives are driven into his back. A bullet is deflected back into his mask, shattering the side of it.  
Jason Todd does not cease, he does not quit.

after 2 hours, what was 35 assassins trained to kill the highest caliber opponents... lay on the ground in pools of blood. Jason pulls the knives out of his legs, gets the sword out of his shoulder, and rips of his mask. And then he feels his legs go. he drops down in front of the coffin.

"The..... Shit...... I do...... For you.." He manages to get out. his lungs are we're screaming at him to stop for the past 2 hours.

"hnnng. come on Jason. home stretch." he mutters to himself as he tries to get back to his feet. His legs give out again as he tries to get up again.

"Home... gah! hnng. Home... Stretch," he mutters again as he starts dragging the coffin again. The pit is so close, yet so far away at the same time. He lifts up the coffin. And grabs his best friend's lifeless body.

"c'mon you son of a bitch... time to wake up." he grunted as he lifted him over his shoulder.  
"just.... just a few more... steps." Why is he so talkative? Maybe he was used to always talking to Roy.  
He's finally there, standing in front of the green acid that brought him back the stench and the bubbles bring back memories that were best left buried deep down. But its worth it. With the last bit of strength left in his body, Jason drops Roy into the pit. His legs give out again and he falls to his knees as Roy sinks to the bottom of the pit. And now, he waits  
"Alright Roy. I don't know if you can hear me... But there's some stuff you're gonna want to know about. number 1: you're gonna be confused. Number 2: you're gonna be angry. Because you're confused. Number 3: you're gonna be violent; because you're confused, and also angry. But you'll be fine. After a while."  
"And i'm sorry about, well, everything. Like when I said our friendship didn't mean anything? I lied. It meant a lot. It still does, too."  
"So yeah, if you come out of that, its gonna smell too, by the way; and you're angry.... I won't blame you."

Jason lays there for a few minutes, he's said all he has to say. But then, there's a sound of splashing. Of gasping for air.

"Roy?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i wrote for a buddy who had the idea a month or two ago. And i'm not sure if i'll be continuing it.


End file.
